The Long Weekend
by Julu
Summary: Percy Weasley is ready to break from his past but he doesn't quite know how until the answer shows up in his flat. Percy/Audrey
1. Friday

**Friday**

It was a bright June day - the kind of bright day that should have made his step lighter. But somehow, Percy Weasley felt as if he was looking at the world through dirty glasses. Not that the feeling was any surprise. For weeks now, he had felt as if he was standing outside his body, watching his own life creep by. Every day, he heard his voice saying things to his parents and his siblings and yet the words were totally disconnected from the thoughts running through his mind. He worked long hours at the Ministry, attending meeting after meeting about the future, about building on the legacy of heroes. And yet it was the past that haunted him. He needed to leave it - leave the Burrow, leave his office, leave the memories that looped continually in his mind.

And so he walked - walked the sidewalks of London not really knowing where to go. At last, he found himself back in front of his own flat, not because it provided him with any particular comfort, but more that it was just familiar. For all its lonely dullness, it was at least completely private. He climbed four flights of grey steps and fumbled in his pocket for a key. 

The flat was wrecked. Had it only been three weeks since he had left this place in a desperate panic to get to Hogwarts? It felt like it had been years ago. Ministry papers were scattered where he had left them and a book on the Imperius Curse still lay open on his unmade bed. Unwashed dishes were growing mold in the sink and his dirty Ministry robes lay in a pile beside the cupboard.

Percy flicked his wand at the fireplace and started a magical fire. Ridiculous, he told himself, to start a fire on such a warm day. But somehow things always seemed a little homier with a fire in the hearth. He Accioed the rubbish bin and with one swoop of his wand, the mass of Ministry papers floated into the air and shot into the can. There was a certain satisfaction in knowing that he would never have to save or file these papers. Turning his attention to the empty bottles of butterbeer on his kitchen counter, he was struck with sudden resolve. He would take it all to the basement furnace and dump it there himself - every bit of rubbish, every bit of silly worthless nonsense that had filled his life for years. He wanted to watch it all burn. 

xxxxxxx

He made his way down the basement steps with a bag of garbage, the drama of the little cremation ceremony playing over in his mind. It was the end of his former self. Fred would have approved of the gesture and Percy imagined his brother looking down on him and applauding. He lifted up the latch on the furnace door. The heat burned his face and forced him a step backwards. Looking down at the glowing coals, he muttered a eulogy. 

"So this is it. The end of Percy Ignatius Weasley's crap. Gone forever. Burned to a bloody crisp. And the world will be a better place because of it."

Glass shattered and a strangled voice cried out behind him. Percy jerked around, letting the bags fall to the concrete floor. 

"Who's there," he called, whipping out his wand. His reflexes had not forgotten the battle and his body was still reacting to sudden startles. He looked in every direction, but there was no one there. The cold cinder block walls simply stretched into blackness.

And then a small voice came from somewhere near the rubbish shoot. "Please don't hex me. I don't have a wand."

A girl emerged from behind a bright red rubbish skip. She was skinny with smudges on her narrow face. Her honey-colored hair was tangled and her wire-framed glasses were taped with dirty spell-o-tape. Clearly, he had frightened her. She had been rummaging through the bin.

Percy lowered his wand and took a step toward her. This was an issue for the Ministry. Witches and wizards who had been on the run for a year were now returning from hiding. Many were without homes or wands and they were turning up in strange places all over the wizarding world. "Hello there. Do you need help?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "No. Do you need help?"

Percy knew he would have to move carefully. "Miss, may I ask why you are rummaging through that skiff?"

She swallowed and bit her lip. "May I ask you why you were about to throw yourself in the furnace?"

"I was – what?" Percy hesitated and then realized what his little eulogy must have sounded like.

"Oh no, not me! I was – I was just going to burn the rubbish from my flat." He held up the bag and the girl looked at him.

"The way you were speaking, I thought…"

"No, no. I'm perfectly fine. Now, if you would allow me, I can assist you to St. Mungo's. You know the war is over now, and the Ministry has set up a temporary housing ward for homeless witches and wizards…"

"It's over?"

"It's over."

Her lip began to quiver. "Who won?"

Percy swallowed back his own emotion and answered kindly. "The good guys won."

She looked at him, bewildered and then began to sob in earnest. "I – I – Ju-u-st – n- n -need – my – wand baaack," she wailed.

"I can help you with that. When was the last time you had something good to eat?"

She looked up at him and he could see behind the broken glasses that the hungry eyes were a deep aquamarine color. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said extending his hand. "Come with me."

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and nodded and he cautiously led her back to the lift. "I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Weasley."

"I'm Audrey. Audrey Sommersby."

xxxxxxxx

She was shaking. Why – _why_ did she cry out like that? It was because it was _him_. It was irrational, the way her legs had always turned to jelly around him. She had never even spoken to him in school, she'd only watched when he held the door open for the other girl or nonchalantly carried her books. After all, who could hate Penelope Clearwater? She was sweet and smart and polite with that beautiful hair that was always pulled back with the perfect matching bow? 

Now here she was following along behind him as if he were Head Boy again. He was talking about the war being over and the idea seemed unreal. It couldn't be over. The world seemed exactly the same. There was no change in the color of the sky or the sounds of the cars on the streets. The alleys were still dirty, the night was still cold and yet - he said it was over and that she hadn't known. How could she not know? And yet – this was Percy Weasley. He was speaking kindly to her and letting her into his flat. Dark shadows seemed to be intruding around the edges of her vision and she felt a little dizzy. 

"Are you alright, Audrey? You look pale."

"Could I go to your bathroom?"

"Of course, it's right over here."

She shut the door. She was not going to faint. Quickly, she turned on the water and splashed her face, grabbing the towel by the sink. It was dark red and clean and soft and it smelled so lovely. She rested her face in the warm softness. The war was over. It was really really over.

Forcing back the tears, she stood up and looked in the mirror. Her stomach dropped. The pale, dirty face that looked back at her was almost unrecognizable.

xxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, Percy, but we're talking about at least a week. We're slammed, mate." The head in the floo was Percy's old friend Cecil Leonard. Cecil had been Head Boy the year before Percy and was now a Healer at St. Mungo's.

"Come on, Cecil," Percy hissed. She's in my loo, right now. She has nowhere to go. You guys are supposed to have money coming from the Ministry to get these people back on their feet."

"And it doesn't work that easily," Cecil sneered. "You Ministry guys think you can throw some money at us and it will fix everyone's problems. These people have been running and hiding for almost a year. Many need serious treatment and St. Mungo's is working all of us overtime. I haven't been home in three days," he added painfully. Percy shifted guiltily. Cecil had been married just last year and he was, obviously, missing his wife.

"Look, if you were in my shoes, what would you do?" he asked. 

Cecil sighed. "Does she seem hurt?"

"No. She's frightened, I think."

"With good reason, I'm sure, if she's been escaping the Dementors without a wand. Talk to her. Make sure she understands where she is and what has happened. If you think she is confused in any way send Hermes and I'll come by your flat. In the meantime, send the Ministry paperwork to my attention. I'll do everything I can to expedite things here. But I can't promise you, mate. Until I can get an open bed, you'll have to handle her on your own.

Cecil disappeared and Percy got up from the floor and knocked on the door of the loo. "Um…Miss? Audrey?"

"Yes?" Came a voice from behind the door.

"Are you alright in there?"

There was no answer just the sound of sniffles.

Percy's heart started racing. He tried the door. It was locked. "Are you sick?"

"I don't know…" She was crying again. Percy considered breaking down the door and then checked the idea. If she really was sick that could be embarrassing. What he needed was another woman. But where could he get a woman? He couldn't or wouldn't go to his mother. Everyone at the Burrow had enough on their mind. There were the women he knew at the Ministry, but he didn't associate with them outside of the office. He'd never call on Penelope. Not in a million years. There was only one hope he could think of, and it was a long shot. 

xxxxxxxx

He marched down the hall to flat 7D, steeled himself for what he was sure was going to be an unpleasant experience, and knocked. Within seconds Roger Davies was at the door holding a cocktail.

"Oh Percy. Hey there. Listen it's not a good time right now, I'm a little…"

"Yes, I figured you were," Percy said placing a hand on the door to try to keep Roger from slamming it in his face. "I'm not actually here to see you. I wondered if I could disturb your date?"

"My date?"

Percy could just see her standing behind him. She was tall and glamorous with long brown hair and a very short skirt. "Roger?" she called, "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all." Roger raised his eyebrows and gave Percy a little push back into the hall. "Hey man, give me a break here…" he hissed.

"Roger, this is an emergency. I need a girl."

"That's been clear for three years, old chum, but you're not honing in on my territory tonight. I've been working on this honey for two months now. I just got her to open up about her plans to start a magical beauty salon. I'm on a roll, man. You've got to go."

"I'm sorry Roger, but this will only take a minute, at least I think it will only take a minute and I really need a woman because there's a girl in my flat and I think she's sick and…"

The girl was standing in the door behind Roger. "What's going on here?"

"It's nothing Betsy, it's just my insane neighbor."

Percy leaped at the opportunity. "Betsy, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I really need your help."

Ten minutes later Percy was sitting on one end of his sofa and Roger Davies was sitting on the other staring into his whiskey. Betsy was in the loo with the girl. When she emerged she smiled. "Percy? Is that your name?"

Percy nodded. 

"Can I see your clothes?" 

"My clothes?"

"Yeah, lovey. I need to look at your clothes."

Percy led her into his bedroom and Roger Davies groaned and swigged down the last of his drink. Betsy selected a pair of paisley pajamas that she seemed to find rather humorous and then headed back to the loo. When she returned the second time, she frowned at him. "I've run a bath for her and she's going to wash her hair. She needs food, though. I don't think she's had a real meal in weeks. Do you have anything in here?"

"Not much," Percy answered truthfully, "I have some canned stuff."

"Roger's got a casserole in his flat."

Roger looked up from the sofa. "Hey, I made that for you."

"It's okay, lovey-dove. What do you say, you and I go out dancing? I feel like I need to move any way."

Roger perked up. He looked from Betsy to Percy and then disappeared. When he reappeared he was holding a casserole dish with two potholders. Betsy smiled. "Oh it does smell delicious, love. Maybe you can cook for me some other time. I _really_ love breakfast, you know."

Rogers eyes widened and he plopped the casserole on the kitchen counter. "Well, the casserole's all yours, Perce. Glad we could help you out here, but can't stay any longer, you know."

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks to both of you. I owe you one, Roger."

"Oh it wasn't any problem at all," Roger puffed importantly as Betsy beamed at him. "Glad we could help out and I hope the girl's going to be okay. What was her name, anyway?"

"Audrey. Audrey Sommersby," Percy said.

"Audrey Sommersby? Blimey, she was at Hogwarts with us."

"Are you sure? I don't remember her."

Roger rolled his eyes. "You Gryffindors were always so daft. She was in Hufflepuff, I think. A year behind me, two behind you. Didn't play Quidditch or anything like that - quiet, a little artsy, as I recall."

"Well that explains a few things," Betsy said.

"Explains what?"

"Well, she's embarrassed, don't you see? You may not remember her, but she remembers you. And now she sees you again after all these years and she, well, she looks a fright. Just be kind to her. She's obviously been through quite a lot."

Roger left with his arm at Betsy's back, giving Percy the thumbs up sign as he shut the door. Percy went to the kitchen to find a plate and fork and then went and knocked on the door to the loo. "Um – excuse me - Audrey, it's okay to come out. There's some food out here. You must be starving." The door cracked a bit. "Come on. Believe it or not, it smells really good." 

She emerged with wet hair, wearing his paisley pajamas with the sleeves rolled up. She looked something like a tiny kitten that someone had tried to drown. "Sit here by the fire where it's warm and I'll bring you the food on a tray," Percy said. She shivered and obeyed him. He placed the tray with the casserole in her lap and then retreated back to the sofa, watching her eat. Her plate was clean in less than two minutes and he was bringing her seconds. "Who knew Roger Davies was a good cook?" he chuckled. "There's no telling what other tricks he has up his sleeves. Talented guy, Roger Davies, but he only has one ambition."

She smiled with her mouth full. She hadn't really said much. Percy thought about Cecil's advice and wondered if he should try to get her to talk. He decided there would be time for that later. He went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a tiny bottle and brought it back to her. "Tomorrow, we'll go get you a new wand, but for now I want you to take some of this. It's dreamless sleep potion. You remember. We brewed some at Hogwarts. Truth is, I take it sometimes myself. It helps with the nightmares."

"You have nightmares, Percy?" she said softly.

"I think everyone has had nightmares lately."

She stood up and went to his window, it was dark outside now and the skyline of London sparkled over the tops of buildings. "Are you absolutely sure it's over?"

"I'm sure."

"And we're safe here?"

"Safer than you've been in a year."

"You always made people feel safe, Percy."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you patrolled the corridors all night when the Chamber of Secrets opened and that night Sirius Black broke into the castle you stayed awake all night making sure everyone was in their sleeping bag."

"Yes. Well, I was a kid and I wasn't really making anyone safer."

"You made _me_ feel safer. I knew no one would pull any pranks on us while we slept. I knew you would keep the door safely locked. _I_ felt safer because of you."

He smiled at the irony and poured a teaspoonful of the potion. "Just a little bit should do you. You can have my bed tonight and I'll sleep here on the sofa."

"No, I don't have to take your bed," she swallowed down the potion and then stuck her tongue out and shuddered. "Ugh that stuff tastes like gin mixed with toothpaste. I can sleep on the sofa or even on the floor."

"Nonsense. Sleep in the bed for tonight." He steered her carefully toward the bedroom. She was already starting to get drowsy as he helped her under the covers.

He pulled a blanket from the cedar chest at the foot of the bed and headed for the sofa. His mind raced with guilt and worry. How many people, just like this poor girl, had the Ministry stripped of their wands? 


	2. Saturday AM

_Thanks to those of you who have read! Please leave a review because I love to get them and I'm always interested to hear what people think about Percy. Sarah, I have to say that I'm with you. Really, in my personal heart of hearts, it's Penelope who Percy ends up with, but because JKR told us something different, I wanted to explore a new idea. I ended up growing quite fond of Audrey as I wrote her. She turned out very different from Penny and in my mind I could see how she fulfilled Percy's need to be protective and yet offered him balance and emotional warmth. The most important thing, for me, is that JKR gave Percy a happy ending. He seems to love and be loved and considering all he went through, that's a big deal!_

_So here's the next chapter. One technical thing – I haven't quite figured out how to format a break or an asterisk between point-of-view changes. I'm going to try to work on that, but if I can't do it, I apologize if your mind has to switch gears without the appropriate warning cue._

_Big hugs to all Percy fans out there…_

**Saturday A.M.**

Audrey was floating in a bright white cloud, her body surrounded by softness and a delicious smell. It was like cinnamon and paper and something else that she couldn't describe. Whatever the new smell was, it was lovely and she breathed it in deeply. Somewhere in her mind a little voice told her to move but she felt so good that she ignored the voice. If this was heaven she wouldn't mind dying.

The sound of pots banging woke her. With a stab of panic, Audrey realized where she was. She threw back the covers and leaped out of bed, her heart racing. He was in the kitchen and she was standing in his pajamas in his bedroom. She looked around for her clothes. They were nowhere to be seen. She looked around the room. There was not one mirror. There was a comb on the chest of drawers. She grabbed it and ran it through her hair, catching it in the tangles. She heard footsteps coming toward the door. Maybe she should be back in the bed. Without thinking she threw herself quickly back under the covers and pulled them up almost over her head.

"Hello?"

It was a girl's voice. The door creaked open. Audrey looked up at the girl in the doorway. She had hair the color of Percy's and it was pulled back in a ponytail and tied with a ribbon that matched her purple t-shirt. She knocked on the door as she stepped inside the room.

"Hi there. Are you awake? It's almost time for lunch and Percy will be home soon. He said he thought you needed to go get a new wand. Do you feel like getting up and getting dressed? I'm Ginny, by the way, I'm Percy's sister. I brought you some clothes to wear."

For the second time, Audrey pushed back the covers and sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 11:00. I've been hanging out here for a while waiting on you to wake up."

"I'm sorry, I've been too much trouble. I'll just get dressed in my old clothes and be on my way. Your brother has been very kind to me, but I shouldn't overstay my welcome."

"You can't get dressed in your old clothes, Percy had them incinerated."

"He did what?"

"He sent them down to the incinerator. He seemed to think that you didn't need them anymore."

"That's rather presumptuous of him."

"Yes, well that's Percy for you. Here, I think we're about the same size, see if these things fit."

Audrey took a pair of blue jeans and a plain navy shirt. The clothes were a little tighter than she was used to wearing but they fit. It felt wonderful to have on clean clothes again. "Thanks for letting me borrow these."

"Oh it's nothing," Ginny waved her off but then paused and bit her lip. "I can't imagine what it must have been like to be on the run from snatchers all by yourself."

"It all runs together in my mind. I found some "safe" houses - a sort of network that would keep muggle-borns for a while or at least give us food. Sometimes I would try to blend into the Muggle world for a while, but it was dangerous. Without a wand you were at a huge disadvantage. It seemed best to try to keep to dark places. Last night, when your brother brought me to his flat, I went into the loo and when I looked in the mirror, I didn't even recognize myself. I felt – I felt like I wasn't even human anymore – I couldn't go back out and see your brother. It was just too humiliating. Then a woman came and knocked on the door, I wasn't quite sure how your brother knew her, but she was very kind. She said she was a beautician and she ran me a bath and had me wash my hair."

"A woman?" Ginny turned in surprise. She had obviously been snooping around the flat. Audrey watched her as she thumbed through the books beside Percy's desk and then opened a desk drawer. "Percy doesn't have a girlfriend does he?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. But this woman was with Roger Davies who lives down the hall. Do you remember him?"

"Doesn't everybody remember Roger Davies? Is he still as gorgeous as he used to be?"

"Yes," Audrey giggled, "and he cooks too."

"He was definitely eye-candy," Ginny nodded, "though not really my type, you know. I always liked dark hair on men." She shut the drawer of the desk and then looked sheepishly at Audrey.

"Please don't tell Percy that I'm being nosy. It's just that my brother's lived in this flat for over three years and I've never been here before. That's odd isn't it?"

Audrey opened her mouth but nothing came out. She wasn't quite sure what to say.

Ginny plopped onto the sofa and pulled her legs up Indian-style. "You see, I feel like I'm just starting to figure out who my brother is. I thought I knew him and then I found out I was wrong. And then I thought I knew him a second time and I found out I was wrong again. Now, it's almost like I've met a new person that I've known all my life. It's feels very strange. Do you have any family?"

"My parents and brother are in Dover. I haven't seen them in a while now."

Ginny nodded, watching her hands in her lap. "It's hard not seeing people you love. Not knowing if they are dead or alive."

"But at least the war's over. Percy said last night that it was."

"Yes," Ginny smiled. "It is over and now, we just have to try to live the best life we can. My mum says that's how we honor those who died for us. We do our damnedest to be happy."

"I'm sorry about your brother," Audrey said.

Ginny nodded. "How did you know?"

"There's a program from the memorial service beside Percy's bed. I had herbology with Fred at Hogwarts. Even though I didn't really know him very well, it was impossible not to like him. He just made people feel happy when they were around him."

"I know. I just wish he was here to make us all feel happy again."

There was a knock on the door. Ginny frowned and looked over her shoulder. "Percy wouldn't knock," she said.

Ginny opened the door a crack and Audrey recognized the long legs. It was Betsy, the woman who had been so kind to her last night. "I was just coming by to check on Audrey," she said, sliding past Ginny into the flat and looking Audrey up and down. "Look at you, love, you're cleaning up well."

"Thanks," Audrey smiled. She was starting to feel a bit more like her old self. "Betsy, I was just wondering, do you think you might…I mean, it may be too much trouble and I certainly wouldn't want to impose on you but…"

"Would I cut your hair? I was hoping you would ask! And you know what? While we're doing it, I could give you both one of my spleenwort facials! Guaranteed, no zits for three months."

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Guaranteed?"

"Absolutely, on someone with your gorgeous complexion, I'd go for five months."

Audrey felt a bit of girlish glee. The idea of making herself beautiful had been unthinkable only a few days ago. Then she realized the obvious problem. "Oh Betsy, it sounds wonderful, but I'm afraid we can't pay you."

"I know that, silly. This one is on the house. You two will be my walking advertisements." She pulled out a couple of pink business cards from the pocket of her short robe and handed one to each of them. Brown ink scrolled elegantly across the tiny card: _Betsy Teesgloss, Magical Beauty Consultant_.

xxxxxxx

Percy tapped his quill distractedly on his desk. He hadn't heard from Cecil. He supposed that he should send him an owl, but something kept him from it. Surely Cecil would contact him soon. He couldn't erase the memory of the girl from his mind. She had looked so helpless, so fragile. He wracked his brain to try to remember her from Hogwarts, but there was nothing. His desk was stacked with folders on staffing needs from every department in the Ministry. He could stay here all day and night trying to find lost employees and figure out which people could handle two jobs until further notice, but his mind wasn't working anymore. He closed the folder in front of him and filed it away. It was lunch and he needed a break. He needed to check on Audrey.

He Apparated into his kitchen and the sounds of music blared from his bedroom. It was that obnoxious blonde vampire singer, Vlad Thrustle. Obviously Ginny was still here, as he didn't think that Audrey would be interested in such teenage nonsense. He pushed into his bedroom and saw Ginny and Audrey sitting in two huge chairs, their hair in towels and their faces covered in a slimy white goo. Roger Davie's girlfriend was sitting on his bed filing her nails.

"What is going on in here?"

Betsy jumped up and pushed him back through the door.

"You can't see yet," she said closing the door to the bedroom behind him. "They're not done."

"Oh they're done alright. Turn that ridiculous Thrustle boy off. He needs a serious hex."

Betsy flicked her wand at the bedroom and the music stopped. "Percy love, ten minutes. Just give me ten more minutes with them, I promise it will be worth your wait."

"I've got to get back to work, I just came home to take Audrey for a new wand."

"She'll be ready in ten minutes and I'll be out of your hair. Betsy held her hands up to him in a gesture that plainly meant for him to stay put as she backed into the bedroom. Behind the door he heard a great deal of shuffling and giggling.

Ginny emerged with the white goo wiped off her face. Her long hair had been cut to just below her shoulders and it hung in a shining sheath of brilliant red. "How do I look?" she asked beaming.

Percy huffed. "You look exactly the same."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Wait till you see Audrey, she doesn't look the same at all."

She emerged from the bedroom with a shy smile and something in Percy's stomach dropped. She _was_ lovely. Her hair fell in soft gold waves to her shoulders, the t-shirt and jeans hugged close to her body, and the small glasses perched on her delicate nose couldn't hide the ocean-colored eyes. He cleared his throat in the awkward silence. "Well, I suppose that's better isn't it? You look very nice, Audrey."

Her cheeks turned a light pink and she smiled at him. The heat in his ears spread down his neck and into his elbows.

"Percy," Ginny was bustling in his kitchen, "Mum fixed you some lamb stew, I've put it in your cold cabinet. Hey, I've got to tell you something." She leaned over the tiled counter that separated the kitchen from the sitting room and smiled conspiratorially. "Ron's talking about getting married."

"What!"

"I heard him talking to Dad last night. He said he's in love with Hermione, that he always has been and always will be and that he doesn't want to waste any more time."

"Oh come on. Ron and Hermione are too young to get married!"

"They're the same age that Mum and Dad were when they got married," Ginny said defensively.

"But that was different."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know what will happen. Hermione keeps talking about taking her NEWTS, but Harry says they're going to get married and that they might as well just get on with it."

Percy looked her up and down, "Don't you go getting any ideas…"

She laughed. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm perfectly happy to just have a hot date tonight - speaking of which, I better get home. Harry and Ron should be back from Auror training by now."

There was a flurry of goodbyes; Ginny and Audrey and Betsy all hugging each other. Apparently, putting goo on your faces was some sort of female bonding ritual. Percy was left with Audrey and he felt strangely tongue-tied as he noticed the pink in her cheeks.

"So shall we go to Olivander's then?"

"I just realized, perhaps I should find a job first. I don't have…"

Percy shook his head. "You can't get a job without a wand. You can just pay me back. Actually, if there is one thing I do have after all of this mess, it's a little money in Gringott's. I might as well use it well."

She frowned. "I really will pay you back, just as soon as I get a job."

"I'm sure you will," he said, holding the door open for her.

xxxxxx

Diagon Alley was bustling and as they approached Olivander's a knot tightened in Percy's stomach. A small crowd was grouped around the front door. "What seems to be the problem here?" Percy pushed his way forward. "I'm with the Ministry of Magic, let me through please."

A plump woman in a dirty grey robe turned to him. "Well, can't you do something about this then? They're not letting us in. There's just a big sign-up parchment on the door."

Percy looked at the door. There was, indeed, a large parchment and a sign above it that read: Please leave your name along with your wand wood, core and length. Olivander's will make every attempt to recreate your wand in the nearest approximation possible. Due to high demand, all orders will take eight to ten weeks for delivery.

"Eight to ten weeks!" An elderly wizard moaned. "I need a wand now!"

The plump woman turned on Percy. "If you're with the Ministry, sonny, can't you make them open up and give us our wands?"

Percy looked at Audrey, who was biting her lip. He steeled himself and rapped on the glass front door. When there was no response, he rapped a second time. A blonde head peek out from below the counter.

"Look, there's a girl in there!" The old man cried.

"I know her," Percy whispered to Audrey. "She's a friend of my sister's." He turned to the crowd and announced with as much authority as he could muster. "Ladies and gentleman, as a representative of the Ministry of Magic, I will attempt to discern the policy and schedule for wand replacement. Please move away from the door and do not harass the young lady in Olivander's. I will return to advise you momentarily."

"Are you ready?" He whispered to Audrey and she nodded and grabbed hold of his arm. Something inside of him surged at the feeling of her touching him and he wrapped his arm around her and ushered her forward. He turned back to the blonde girl inside Olivander's. "Luna," he called. "Luna Lovegood, it's Percy Weasley. You've got to let me in!"

Luna's eyes narrowed and she shook her head in disgust as she cracked the door. "I think the sign on the door is self-explanatory, Percy."

"Come on, Luna. Ministry business, let me in."

She sighed and cracked the door just wide enough that he could slide in and pull Audrey behind him. Luna brightened considerably when she saw Audrey. "I know you! You're Audrey Sommersby, aren't you? You're the one who did those lovely botanical paintings that Professor Sprout had in her office."

Percy looked sideways at Audrey. He didn't think, in all his time at Hogwarts he had ever been in Professor Sprout's office. Audrey nodded and smiled modestly. Luna looked distractedly back at the crowd who had pushed up against the store window and sighed. "You two had better follow me to the back," she said.

They followed her behind the counter and then down a narrow hall lined with shelves. Luna ducked around a corner and behind a velvet curtain. They were on a rickety spiral staircase that twisted upward. "I'm working here for the summer," Luna said mildly. "Mr. Olivander needed a lot of help and, frankly, I find the wand lore quite fascinating. Daddy says I might have a gift for wand making. I've been discussing the idea of alternate wand cores with Mr. Olivander, though he doesn't seem quite interested in Snorcack whiskers." Audrey turned back and glanced at Percy and he could see a twinkle in her eye that made him cough back a laugh. They followed Luna up the staircase and stopped outside a grey wooden door. Luna knocked. "Mr. Olivander, you have some guests," she said then she turned to them, "just a few minutes. He needs his rest."

The door swung open to reveal a small flat with red velvet wallpaper and dusty mahogany furniture. The room was dimly lit with a large crystal chandelier that was missing over half its candles. In a wingback chair beside the fire, Mr. Olivander sat with a blanket over his lap. He looked frail and terribly old.

"Mr. Olivander," Luna kneeled down beside the elderly man, "Percy Weasley is here from the Ministry. He's worried about the crowd outside needing wands."

Mr. Olivander stirred in his chair and fumbled for his glasses. Luna picked them up out of his lap and handed them to him. Mr. Olivander blinked and then looked straight at Percy. "Percy Weasley, third one of the Weasley boys, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hazel with Dragonheart String. Twelve and a half inches. Very stiff."

Percy nodded. "Yes sir."

"And your friend?"

"Audrey Sommersby, sir."

"Sommersby, hmm. A few years after Weasley here, eh? It was birch was it not?"

"It was sir," Audrey smiled.

"Birch with unicorn tail. Ten inches precisely, white and very supple."

Audrey nodded sadly. "I'm afraid my wand must be added to the list of replacements. It was taken from me at the Ministry months ago."

Mr. Olivander snorted in disgust and shot Percy a scathing look. Percy thought it was best to try to move things forward. "Mr. Olivander, the Ministry was unaware of the demands you are under to help all of these people obtain new wands."

"Well, there's nothing to be done about it," Mr. Olivander stood shakily and addressed Luna, "take my hand, dear and lead me over to that desk." Luna guided him over to a roll-top desk. He pushed up the top and brought out a large leather-bound book. "This is a record of the wand wood I have on order. Every Olivander wand is hand-made from the finest wand wood available. I get shipments of new wood every day. What did we receive this morning, Luna dear?"

"A case of reed wood. We have three reed wands currently on our production list."

"Very good, very good. We will attempt to produce those three wands within the next two weeks, in the meantime the customer's will just have to wait. Wand creation is an art and it cannot be rushed."

"Yes sir," Percy said diplomatically, "but there may be a hundred people on this list, and there are perhaps more coming out of hiding every day. This is a tremendous amount of work for one individual. Perhaps the Ministry can do something to expedite…"

"Like what? There is nothing to be done except to make the new wands and to be patient."

"I understand, sir, but these are unusual circumstances. We have just come out of a war. Perhaps a foreign wand-maker could assist you."

"Pah! We need no assistance from foreign substandard wand-makers! I am starting to feel like my old self again. With Luna here to help me, I'm sure I can turn out more wands. It's just going to take time."

Percy sighed with frustration, arguing with the old man would only make the situation worse. He felt Audrey's hand on his elbow as she spoke. "Yes sir, we do understand. You were so kind to see us today."

"I'll report to the Ministry about this situation and check back with you next week, Mr. Olivander."

Olivander shrugged disinterestedly, "You can report to the Ministry anything you bloody well please lad, but the wands will be completed when wands are completed."

Luna walked them back down the twisting stairs. "Don't worry, Percy. I've talked to Dad about trying to get a hold of some Griffin mane. I think they would work great as wand cores. He says he has a reporter who knows of a nest in the Pyrenees."

The crowd was still outside the front window of the store; some had their noses pressed against the window. "Perhaps we should leave another way?" Audrey asked hesitantly.

"No," Percy steeled himself. "I've got to answer these people."

xxxxxxx

If Audrey had been the slightest bit afraid, something in the way Percy lifted his head took all the fear away. "Stay right behind me," he said calmly. Luna unlocked the door and suddenly they were on the sidewalk in the middle of the clamoring crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen," Percy's voice was loud and clear and the voices curbed. "I have just spoken to Mr. Olivander on behalf of the Ministry. We are making every attempt to expedite your wands. I have, in fact, just learned that several new wands are being created as we speak. I will, forthwith, be reporting the urgency of your situation to the new Minister of Magic." The crowd groaned and someone even booed. Percy raised his hand to the crowd. "While we are deeply concerned about any inconvenience you may be suffering, we must all remember that any sacrifices we make during this time of rebuilding, pale in comparison to the sacrifices of those who gave their lives for our freedom and for the magic of future generations. Thank you for your continued patience and I bid you good day."

The crowd was silent. Percy reached back for her and then steered her through the crowd, which parted to let them pass. He was walking so quickly down the street that she could barely keep up with him. He didn't glance back but kept walking and then suddenly, without warning, he ducked down a narrow alley. It was only then that she could see that his hands were shaking.

"Percy, that was amazing! You were amazing!" He looked down at her doubtfully and she wanted him to know that it was the truth. She moved closer and was surrounded by the intoxicating cinnamon smell and the feeling of white heat. The world slowed and he was kissing her. She felt as if her entire body had been flipped upside down and then - just as suddenly - it stopped.

"I'm so sorry, Audrey. I don't know what I was thinking."

"No, please don't apologize."

"But I barely know you and here you are needing help and I'm taking advantage…it's just…that…you are very pretty."

"And you're very handsome."

She blushed the second the words came out of her mouth. What an idiotic thing to say to a boy. Why could she not say the perfect gracious thing. That's what Penelope Clearwater would have done. Strangely, Percy didn't seem embarrassed, he was actually smiling at her.

"Do you know you're the first person to ever say that to me? Are you sure you don't need your glasses checked?"

She smiled and blushed harder, "I think it's true."

He patted her on the shoulder and looked away. "Pretty and sweet too. It's not fair you've been screwed by the Ministry. It's going to take Mr. Olivander far longer than six weeks to fill those wand orders, if he even lives that long. I told those people the Ministry would do something about all this, but I don't know what we can do. I can't work long enough or hard enough to make everything right." He shook his head and leaned back against the brick wall in defeat.

"Well maybe that's your problem," she said.

"What?"

"That you're working too long and too hard."

"Now you sound just like my family," he shook his head bitterly and pushed past her.

"No wait Percy, let me explain. I didn't mean it that way."

The hurt in his eyes softened as he looked down at her. "Would you like to get something to eat?"

"I'd love that; I never had breakfast."

xxxxxxx

They got a booth at The Brew Café, the restaurant that most witches and wizards seemed to think was "modern," a strange notion to Audrey as by Muggle standards it seemed at least fifty years old. It felt greasy and strangely comfortable and she leaned forward as she cut into her sausage and eggs. "You know that I paint, right Percy?"

He swallowed and nodded. "I didn't, but I do now."

"My mum is a painter too. A Muggle artist and my dad used to write a lot. Now he's the editor for the newspaper in Dover. Sometimes, when I was little, one of my parents would get to what they called a 'stuck spot'. Mum always explained it like having the answer on the tip of your tongue. You feel lost and frustrated because you know you ought to be able to find an answer but it's just not quite there. Sometimes Mum would get into a stuck spot in a painting. She would feel like it wasn't quite what it was supposed to be but she couldn't think of anything to do differently. Sometimes my dad would get to a stuck spot in his writing. I could always tell because his rubbish can would get really full. Anyway," she put down her fork and took a sip of her tea. "Percy, I think you might be in a stuck spot."

He chewed thoughtfully. "And if I am?"

"Well, then you have to get unstuck. It's not about working harder or longer. That's just like spinning your wheels when you're stuck."

"So what do you propose? That I stop working and somehow these problems will miraculously solve themselves? That's utter nonsense."

"No, no, not at all. Getting unstuck means making your brain work, but in a different way. It means doing something that feeds your inspiration."

"Now you're sounding like Luna Lovegood. No amount of brainwork is going to change the past, it's not going to make Mr. Olivander well, or bring back my brother."

"No. You're right about that. But maybe there's a new way of looking at those things you can't change. Maybe an answer is right there, but you just can't see it."

Percy rested his chin in his hand and stared at her with a hint of a smile. "So, obviously, I'm not good at this getting unstuck thing. I suppose I've been stuck for quite sometime. Perhaps I'll need your help to accomplish this miraculous inspiration of the brain."

Audrey hesitated. "Well, no. Really, you get inspiration by doing something completely alone. You should do something you loved to do as a child. Go someplace that made you happy a long time ago."

Percy leaned back in the booth and crossed his arms across his chest. "Audrey, I've been alone for three years. I was alone at home, I was alone at work, I was even alone with the few women I saw. I'm rather tired of being alone."

A pang shot through her. She had been alone the past year too. Percy had not asked her about it. It was almost as if he already knew or perhaps, as if he was waiting on her to bring it up. She nodded at him, "Alright then, we'll try to get unstuck together."

He picked up the tab and then pulled three sickles out of his pocket. "So, what do we do first?"

"Well, it's really up to you. What's something that you loved when you were nine years old?"

Percy thought for a second, "The circus."

"They have magical circuses?"

"Oh yeah."

Audrey smiled, "Alright then, let's go to the circus."


	3. Saturday PM

**Saturday P.M.**

They Apparated to the middle of a pasture full of dairy cattle. "Watch where you put your feet," Percy instructed as they tromped over the uneven ground. Audrey eyed the cattle suspiciously. They looked back mildly at her as they chewed their cud. "You don't think they're dangerous do you?"

"What?" he chuckled. "This lot? They're just waiting to be milked."

"They're really big. How far are we from the circus?"

"I believe that's it just ahead."

It was an old metal grain bin in the middle of the field that looked like it had been deserted thirty years ago. The red paint was weathered away, but the round shape and cone-like top reminded Audrey of a Muggle circus tent.

"Percy, is the circus inside?"

"Yep." He grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward.

She was out of breath when they finally reached the bin. It looked to be about four or five stories tall and walking around it, she saw there wasn't a door.

"How do you get inside?"

"You have to climb the ladder."

That was when Audrey realized that the door was actually toward the top of the silo. Percy started up the ladder and then looked back down on her on the ground. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" She hesitated and he jumped down and put her on the ladder. "I'm right behind you. Just keep climbing and don't look down."

When she reached the landing with the door, Percy called up to her. "Just knock Audrey." Without looking down, she carefully reached over and knocked on the little door. It swung open and all she could see was blackness but, strangely, she thought she could catch the far away sound of music.

Percy was beaming with excitement as he stepped off the top rung of the ladder. "Let's go!" He gave her a little push and she stepped forward through the black door. She wasn't falling, rather she was on some sort of circular slide, going round and round farther and farther downward. The sound of the music was clear now and the sparkle of what seemed to be fireworks flashed around her. Just when she was thinking that her stomach could not take much more of the spinning she took off. She was flying through the air without a broom or perhaps she was falling through the air. She landed with a soft thud on some sort of enormous pillow and Percy thudded roughly beside her. She sat up and heard a coarse voice.

"That'll be seventeen sickles and three knuts, please." Percy was already on his feet and reaching in his pocket. At first she thought it was a goblin smoking a cigarette, but the voice was too low to be a goblin and the creature was too tall. As she sat up she was able to see him more clearly, his bottom half was covered in brown fur and his bare chest was matted hair. Instead of feet he had hooves and a short brown and white tail twitched as he counted Percy's money. The cigarette dangled from his lip as he handed Percy money and some tickets. "Here's your change," he said gruffly, "Section J, row 4. Down the steps and to your left."

"Percy, that was a satyr." Audrey whispered.

"Uh yeah. Didn't you know satyrs run the circus?"

Percy stopped to buy candy and she had the opportunity to look around. They were no longer inside the grain bin. They were outside, in some open-air theatre built into the side of a hill. What's more, it was no longer the middle of the afternoon but it was night. Enchanted stars twinkled above her and everything was lit by floating lanterns which gave the world a deep purple hue. They descended down stone steps and found a seat next to a family with two little girls with braids who were having a hard time sitting still. Percy offered her some Bertie Botts and then proceeded to show her his talent for catching them in his mouth. Then a strong wind blew down on them and the lanterns were extinguished. When Audrey looked up, she saw the night sky was filled with winged horses, that circled in formation and came to light in the ring below them. Magical light filled the ring and everyone was clapping as a handsome satyr in a top hat appeared at the center.

"What's your favorite part?" Audrey whispered and inched closer.

"Oh the dragon-tamer is exciting and there's a shape-shifting giant. You'll probably like the naiad's water ballet segment though; girls usually like that sort of thing." He smiled at her and her stomach flipped. She had forgotten about the past and he seemed to have forgotten too, and they clapped and cheered until their voices were hoarse.

xxxxxxxx

For Percy, the day flew by in a pleasant whirl. After the circus, he had to wrack his mind for the next thing to do. It was a shock to be back in the bright afternoon sun.

"Remember, what would you want to do if you were nine years old?" Audrey kept asking him. In all honesty, the things he was thinking about didn't fit in with his nine year old self. But she was so easy to be with, that he was able to push the sex driven part of his brain away, and just enjoy having fun. He felt as if he could talk to her and at the same time he enjoyed listening to her. She wasn't too opinionated or too quiet. She said things that made him think. He took her to Ferris Pond and was surprised that she knew how to bait a fishing line. Sitting on the dock as the sun set, he almost kissed her again. But then something caught the fishing line and he was grabbing her fishing pole struggling to help her pull out a three foot long orange-bearded carp.

At last they lay on the bank beside the pond, frogs were singing in the rushes and real stars were starting to twinkle in the sky overhead. "We should go back," she said at last. He hated to hear the words. He didn't want the day to end. And then a delightful thought occurred to him. She was going back with him! She would be going back to his flat! Images floated through his mind: Audrey in his pajamas, Audrey in his bed. A warm feeling flooded through him and suddenly the idea of going home didn't seem bad at all. And yet, he wasn't sure how she would react to him there, would it be awkward? If ever there was a moment to make a move, this was it. "Today has been wonderful," he said turning to look at her. She reached out and took his hand and he felt her thumb gently stroke along his index finger. Fire coursed through him. He leaned over her and kissed her gently. Her fingers were on the back of his neck and his entire body was tingling with excitement. She was kissing him back, rolling so that her arms were wrapped around him.

At last she broke away and leaned close to his ear. "Let's go back to your flat," she whispered.

In that moment, Percy Weasley was glad for everything that had broken his heart in the past: glad for Penelope, glad for the witch in the floo regulations department, glad for the sexy Muggle girl who hadn't really cared that he was lying to her. Tonight, he knew exactly what to do and he bloody well intended to do it right.

He Apparated with his arms around her and the minute his feet hit the floor he kissed her again. She laughed and gently pushed him away. "I have to take a shower and you should too. I'll go first and you can be deciding on what to have for dinner. You don't mind if I wear your paisley pajamas again, do you?"

He shook his head mutely and she smiled and disappeared into his bathroom. Suddenly he realized he had a hundred things to do: he flicked his wand at the fireplace; he conjured some candles; he turned on the wireless and twisted the dial until he found the perfect music. Food – he needed to plan a romantic dinner and he rushed to his kitchen and flung open the door of his cold cabinet. Ginny had brought a pot of his mother's lamb stew. God bless Mum! Now he just needed wine. Surely he had one bottle of wine somewhere in this kitchen. He flung open all his cabinets and finally found one dusty bottle that still had a Christmas ribbon tied to it. She was humming in his shower. The thought of her naked in his shower just made him fumble with the cork and almost cut his finger.

He had things almost perfect when there was a knock on his door. Percy grabbed his wand. Whoever it was, he was going to get rid of them quick. When he swung open the door it was Roger Davies in front of him. "It's not a good time Roger."

Roger looked at him in surprise and then glanced over Percy's shoulder to the candles floating in the flat. "Blimey," Roger smirked, "old Perce isn't having a romantic evening is he?"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Roger." Percy tried to slam the door but Roger stuck his foot in the way. "You're about to have a pig's snout, my friend, if you don't move your foot."

"Testy, testy," Roger grinned and pushed his way into the flat. He tiptoed over to the door to the loo. Audrey was still humming. "You'd better clean up a bit before you try any of that Weasley love-magic on a woman." He picked a leaf out of Percy's hair and handed it to him. "And what's that odd cologne you have on? You smell a bit like fish."

"Don't worry, I'm getting there – if you'd just LEAVE!"

"Keep you pants on," Roger paused and then started to giggle, elbowing Percy in the ribs, "Or don't keep your pants on as the case may be. Listen, some bloke who is a friend of yours has been by to see you. He said it was urgent that he speak with you and that he's been trying your floo but couldn't get through."

At that moment Cecil's head popped into the fire. "Perce, thank goodness! I've been looking all over for you!"

Percy's body went numb. "Cecil – I…"

"Listen, mate, I've got a bed for the girl at the St. Mungo's shelter. We had an amnesia patient suddenly get her memory back.

"That's great Cecil but…"

" I've held it for you, but I can't do it for much longer. There's a waiting list and I'm bending some rules for you. I know how much you wanted to get the girl out of your flat."

Percy's heart sank. She was standing in the door of the loo and there was a long and horrible pause.

"Well, Percy?" Cecil sounded frustrated. "Do you want the spot or not, mate? I'm just trying to do you a favor here."

Audrey fell to her knees at the fire. "Yes, I want the spot. Thank you so much for helping me. I'll just need to pack up a few things and I'll Apparate over."

"No, Audrey, don't!" Percy couldn't help himself, but she turned back and looked at him.

"Percy, this is for the best."

Cecil left. Roger punched him on the shoulder and said, 'better luck next time.' And Audrey was standing in front of him so soft and beautiful he could barely breathe. All he could think about was that she was leaving and that he smelled like fish.

"I don't want you to go, Audrey. When I said that to Cecil I didn't know you. Everything's changed now. Please stay with me tonight."

She smiled tenderly and cupped his cheek. "Percy, we've had such a lovely day together and I confess that I really did want to spend a lovely night with you too. But we can't live together like this when we've only known each other twenty-four hours."

"Why not?"

"Well, it wouldn't be proper and it wouldn't be smart. I like you, Percy. I've liked you since I was fifteen. If I'm going to be with you, I want it to be in the right sort of way."

He took her to St. Mungo's and carried her one lone bag for her. He promised to come and see her first thing in the morning. He promised he would take her to buy new clothes. He promised he would do something about her wand. She smiled and squeezed his hand. "It's going to work out, don't worry. We'll find the answers."

As he went to bed that night, he thought of a thousand things he didn't know about her. She hadn't talked about her year in hiding. He hadn't told her about how Fred had died. He hadn't met her family or taken her to the Burrow. She'd never seen his office. He'd never seen her artwork. He fell asleep making a list of all the questions he must ask her tomorrow.

xxxxxxxx

In his dream he was back in the circus. He was flying with Audrey on the back of a winged horse. She was beautiful in a flowing white dress and as she turned to kiss him the horse soared upward and he fell back. She was flying away and she looked back at him, her arms outstretched. He screamed her name and then he was floating outside the grain bin and the door slammed shut. A satyr sat on the roof of the bin counting money out to Mr. Olivander. "Let me back in," Percy screamed. "I need her back!" " Come back later," the satyr said gruffly. "She's not gone, she's simply stored away." When Percy looked again the satyr and Mr. Olivander were gone. Delores Umbridge sat on the top of the bin grinning wickedly as she sipped her tea.

Percy woke up in a cold sweat and he went to the loo to splash water on his face. The dream was so vivid that he couldn't shake it, even in the bright light of his bathroom. Delores Umbridge sitting on top of the bin had been so chilling that he had the feeling she was keeping Audrey locked away from him. There was no use trying to go back to sleep. He might as well try to do a little work.

The thought hit him as he was brushing his teeth. It hit him with such a powerful punch that he nearly choked on the toothpaste foam. He spit and took a quick drink of water. It couldn't be possible, could it? But then it could! It could so easily be possible! He fumbled for his watch. It was five o'clock in the morning. He ran to his closet and grabbed some clothes. He had to find out for sure.


	4. Sunday and Happily Ever After

_Thanks to every one who has read and reviewed! For those who haven't reviewed yet, I would love your feedback. This is the end of this little story, but I've enjoyed writing this pair and maybe, one day, I'll find more of their future. Hope you enjoy!_

**Sunday and Happily Ever After**

Audrey woke to the sound of a ruckus outside the door.

"This is a young ladies ward, sir. You can't go in here."

"This is official Ministry business. I must see Audrey Sommersby."

"If you would like to wait, sir, until she is up and dressed then I'll have her meet you in the cafeteria."

"It is imperative that I see her right away."

It was Percy's voice. Audrey grabbed the white robe that the volunteer at St. Mungo's had provided her and went to the door of the ward. 

"Audrey!" Percy looked both agitated and relieved. "You've got to get dressed and come with me."

"Percy, is something wrong?"

"No. It's the thing you said about getting unstuck, you were right. The answer was right there in front of me all along and I just couldn't see it. I've got to show you. Please come with me!"

"I'll be ready in five minutes," she said.

When Audrey was dressed, she signed her name on the clipboard of the receptionist. "Check in is 8:00 tonight. One minute late and you will lose your bed," the woman warned. 

"I'll be back," Audrey said. Percy seemed totally disinterested in the rules of St. Mungos. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward the floo bank in the lobby.

"Where are we going, Percy?" she asked as he threw powder on the flames. 

"We're going to the Ministry," he said.

xxxxxxx

She could barely keep up with him; he was walking so fast. The Ministry seemed quiet this early on a Sunday morning and the lobby was deserted as they crossed to the lifts.

"Level One," Percy said loudly. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "It's good to see you," he said. 

She looked at him mystified and then the doors slid open and he started down the long hall. The tall mahogany doors stretched ahead on either side of them. They seemed to go on and on and Audrey had to do double steps to keep up with Percy's long strides that echoed down the corridor. At last they came to a place where the hall widened and the space contained desks with lots of white pamphlets that said "The Post-War Economic Recovery Program."

"Is this your office, Percy?" Audrey asked.

"I should say not. Stand back, I've been doing a little breaking and entering today." Percy pointed his wand at the door and it swung open. 

They were in Delores Umbridge's office. Audrey knew from the dusty kitten plates that mewed angrily on the wall. It looked as if Umbridge had not been here in a while. Her desk was littered with papers.

"Where is Delores Umbridge?"

"Don't know," Percy said. "She hasn't been seen since the night of the final battle. But this morning I got the idea to search her office. At first I thought perhaps I was wrong, but then I came up with this." He pointed his wand at the bookcase in the corner and with a flash of light it swung open to reveal a hidden cupboard. "Come have a look," Percy grinned.

Audrey inched cautiously forward. Inside the cupboard she saw wands piled like kindling on the floor. She gasped and fell to her knees, scooping them into her arms. "Percy, how did you ever find these? There are hundreds of wands here." 

He kneeled beside her. "It just came to me this morning, out of nowhere. Just like you said it would. I don't know why I didn't see it before. The Ministry never throws anything away. They just lock it up in storage. Umbridge wasn't about to destroy the wands she confiscated, she wanted the power of those wands for herself."

Audrey was sorting through the wands as fast as she could, separating out anything that looked like it was white birch and swishing it frantically. On her fifth try, the wand warmed in her hand. She shrieked and white sparks flew in circles over her head, raining down a golden shimmer. She threw herself into Percy's arms. "You _are_ amazing," she said. "You are completely amazing."

xxxxxx

After a lengthy committee meeting, the Ministry decided that the wand redistribution should happen at Olivander's as opposed to the Ministry offices. Upon further reflection, the parties involved decided that Mr. Olivander's store would be far too cramped to hold the large crowds expected. So, after much political wrangling, it was at last determined that the Ministry would close off Diagon Alley for one day and have the redistribution occur in the street. Shacklebolt assigned the trainee Aurors and their mentors to oversee law and order and put Percy in charge of the coordination. While the event would not be nearly as large as the Wizarding World Cup, he still expected significant crowds and a great deal of merry-making. 

Percy worked furiously all week, trying to think of every organizational detail. It was George's idea to get the entire Weasley family involved. He came into the kitchen one night as they were all discussing the effort and offered to assist with publicity by making a flashing sky banner. Percy said he thought it was a brilliant idea and Molly cried. 

On the morning of the event, the streets were already becoming crowded by 8:00. Bill and Charlie set up long tables between Olivander's and Weasley Wizard Weezes that Hermione and Luna filled with wand boxes. Luna stacked them all alphabetically by the wood type and crossed referenced them by their core. 

Hermione blushed when Percy asked her about the shiny gold ring on her left hand. "We'll have a long engagement," she assured him, "I have to go back to Hogwarts to complete my NEWTS and Ron has to finish his Auror training." Ron just shrugged and grinned and said whatever Hermione wanted was the way it would be. 

Harry Potter looked less like the hero of the wizarding world and more like a love-sick puppy. Percy couldn't blame him. Even though Ginny was his little sister, he had to admit that she looked completely grown-up and prettier than ever.

But the most beautiful girl he could see was Audrey, whose hair shimmered in the sunlight and whose light blue dress fluttered seductively in the breeze. She smiled in delight every time a wand sparked for its owner and despite his job as official Ministry representative, Percy couldn't help but smile as well. 

It was late in the afternoon when he noticed Roger Davies saunter down the street with Betsy on his arm. The long-legged brunette talked excitedly with Audrey before blowing a kiss at Percy and waving goodbye. Audrey ran up to him excitedly and pulled him off to the side.

"Guess what? I've got a job _and_ a place to stay," she beamed at him. "Betsy's opening her salon and she's asked me to do the painting and decorating. I'm going to do it in exchange for living in the upstairs flat rent-free for a month. And I met your friend Cecil's wife said she wanted me to do a painting for a baby's nursery."

"That's wonderful, love," he said pushing a lock of stray hair neatly behind her ear, "you've gotten your wand back, and a flat and a job. It sounds like you've gotten just about everything you wanted."

"Well, maybe not everything." Her lips were soft and full as she looked up at him.

He cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Perhaps if you would spend an evening with your boyfriend, we might discuss what else it is that you desire."

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed too, lifting her off her feet and kissing her properly. The war was over at last. Percy Weasley was ready for his happy ending to begin.


End file.
